


Rather Watch my Kingdom Fall

by musicalgirl4474



Series: Psychology terms are Great Batfamily Prompts [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Tim Drake, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474
Summary: Role- A set of social norms defining how a person in a certain position should act.Employee vs Employer."Pride is a bad trait to display as an Omega in a room full of tradition-loving Alphas. So is confidence. Unfortunately, Dick had acquired both"





	Rather Watch my Kingdom Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for those who didn't read the tags, there is attempted/acted sexual assault. It's a bit graphic. Stay safe everyone!

There was something wrong with anyone ever expecting Dick to be submissive. He may be an Omega, but if he didn’t want to do something, he wouldn’t do it. If he wanted to do something, he would do it. Still . . . there were social norms that he had to conform to. He must defer to the Alphas of his pack, and, as the elder Omega, he had to protect Tim. When Damian was younger, still just a pup, he had protected him as well. Jason too, though he hadn’t been around much before Jason presented as an Alpha.

He knew his role in society. That being said . . . he hated it. Hated it even more when Bruce made him come to these galas, these high-society gatherings. When he was younger, Dick had attached himself to Bruce, hoping that his proximity to his Alpha guardian would deter most of the more handsy Alphas from attempting to grab at him. When he got older though, closer to sixteen and seventeen, he’d had to find a way to fend for himself. Usually making sure to be in Bruce’s immediate line of sight, standing at the edge of the room, dancing only when asked, and only allowing himself to enjoy it when it was with another Omega or a Beta. Rich Alphas were usually very traditional in their treatment of Omegas as property rather than humans, even if Bruce Wayne was not. His treatment of Selina Kyle was certainly example of that. And speaking of Selina Kyle . . . there was an Omega who was not afraid to break the Omega mold. He had been rescued from over assertive Alphas by her impeccable timing more than once.

Dick grumbled to himself as he tied the tie, tugging at the knot so that it wasn’t choking the life out of him. He really, really didn’t want to go to this party. His heat would be coming soon, and some Alphas were bound to notice. There was always some kind of irrational fear whenever he had to go to one of these things, but the irrational fear became a bit more rational when it was this close to his heat. 

“You smell delicious Pretty Boy.” Strong arms wrapped around his middle as Jason smiled at him in the mirror. Then he frowned. “What’s with the suit?”

“Bruce’s making me go to the gala tonight,” Dick said miserably, leaning into his Alpha’s embrace.

“You told him you were going off of your suppressants, right?” That was the big thing that had Dick nervous. For the past few years, he’d been on suppressants to control his heats, make them as short as possible so that Nightwing wouldn’t be incapacitated for nights at a time. But those suppressants could mess with his ability to reproduce if he continued taking them, and could even make it more difficult to fully bond with an Alpha. Jason. His Alpha. So . . . he’d decided to go off them. Let his heats become natural, if only for a time.

“I told him,” Dick said slowly. “But he may have forgotten, or maybe he just doesn’t know that my heat’s close.”

“Bull shit,” Jason growled., tightening his arms protectively around the Omega’s waist. “He’d have to be nose-blind.”

“Or just generally aversive to close contact,” Dick pointed out gently. “Besides, Richard Grayson hasn’t made an appearance at any of these things for a while. Time to feed the wolves.”

“Not when you smell like this.”

Dick sighed. “Damian and Tim will be there, and Tim just ended his heat three days ago. His scent is going to be pretty strong as well.”

“So where’s Kon gonna be then?”

“He left yesterday; there was some crisis across the galaxy that Superman needed his assistance with,” Dick explained.

“Awful timing.” Dick hummed as Jason rested his head on the Omega’s shoulder. “I’m coming to this one.”

“Jay, they still think that you’re six feet under.”

“If Bruce is making you and Timmy go down there like this, then he can deal with the goddam fallout.” Dick sighed again.

“We only just managed to actually get the family together, and already you and Bruce are rubbing each other the wrong way.”

Jason snorted. “Which is why most packs don’t have two strong fully grown Alphas living in the same place.”

“We’re not most packs.”

“Duh.”

Dick smirked, then took Jason’s hand. “If you’re coming, you need to dress the part.”

The Alpha grumbled, but let Dick tug him back into Jason’s room to rummage through the closet and grab a suit left there by Alfred. God bless the man.

The actual party was, in a word, stressful. Bruce had tensed when he noticed Jason in the suit, but Jason had glared at the older Alpha, putting an arm protectively around Dick’s waist again. Bruce’s lips had thinned, but he’d looked away. “My name’s Todd Peters,” Jason spoke up when Dick elbowed him in the ribs. “You know, if you think that’d help,” he grumbled.

Bruce looked surprised, then proud. The words he said next made Dick beyond ecstatic.

“Your name is Jason Peter Todd, and you are my son.” He could feel Jason stiffen beside him, and smiled up at him.

“I . . .” Jason seemed at a loss for words. “I . . . what the hell am I supposed to say to that?”

“Nothing. I should have told you that years ago.”

Then Alfred entered the hallway. “The first few guests have arrived, Sir.” Bruce nodded.

“Dick’s not the only one that might need protection tonight, Jason,” Bruce said quietly as he passed. “Keep your brothers safe.”

“I will.”

Of course, those first few guests weren’t going to be much of a problem, they could mingle in the sparse crowd without losing sight of each other, and it wasn’t a problem to spot a nervous Tim step into the room with Damian scowling at his side. It wasn’t long though before the ballroom was crowded, and Dick was pressing himself close to Jason and grabbing Tim’s hand to keep him close whenever an Alpha got close. Except, as the night went on, he started getting braver, started relaxing a bit. He didn’t need to let the proximity of his heat control him. He wasn’t a coward.

Pride is a bad trait to display as an Omega in a room full of tradition-loving Alphas. So is confidence. Unfortunately, Dick had acquired both through his nights on the rooftops. Usually he hid it, keeping his presence small so as to lessen his similarities to the hero Nightwing; but he had had a little too much alcohol, imbibed originally to keep him from cowering away from every freaking Alpha who glanced his way. His inhibitions were maybe a little compromised. 

When Jason had left to use the restroom, Dick didn’t stay within Bruce’s line of sight as diligently as he should have. A fat hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him roughly from where he leaned casually against a wall.

“Wha-? Let go!”

But the Alpha had already tugged him out onto a balcony, away from the music and warmth and light inside. And away from anyone who could protect him. Fuck. “You smell pretty, little Omega,” the Alpha growled, crowding Dick up against the wall.

“Get off.” He wanted to shout it, to growl it right back at the man looming over him. He wanted to hit out and hurt the Alpha, because damn it he was frightened. But an Omega wouldn’t act like that. And he couldn’t act like Nightwing. Bruce would fucking disown him. And damn it, that was not a thought that his frightened almost-heat-brain should have rattling around inside of it, so the plea came out more as a whimper. 

“Surprised Wayne hasn’t bonded you yet, little thing,” the man said, breathing rancid breath into Dick’s face. And implying anything insulting about the pack’s dominant Alpha (even if Jason attempted to challenge that every once in awhile) was grounds for any Omega to snarl and snap, and so Dick did. But his muscles were starting to loosen in preparation for his heat (he’d be able to last a few more hours- three at the most- before actually going into heat), and the Alpha was too big and too domineering. His strong, confident scent was the kind that caused most unbonded Omegas near their heat to do whatever he wanted.

Dick tried to hit the man, but the Alpha just grabbed both his wrists in one meaty hand and pulled them up, pinning them above his head as his other hand sought his hips and he bent to sniff at Dick’s neck, pulling him up to his tip-toes in the process. Dick thought that he let out a distressed sort of sound, but he couldn’t be sure through the haze of confusion and fear and helplessness and worthlessness. Then-

“Back the fuck off, prick.” And that was Jason standing there, pulling out all the stops and even though he was shorter than the big man feeling Dick up, he managed to be much more demanding, his Alpha scent almost entirely overpowering the fat one’s. 

The Alpha attempted to recover, snarling at Jason and letting go of Dick’s hips to press the hand to his throat. Then there was a flash of silver and Jason had a gun out, right eyebrow cocked as if asking ‘And your next move, bastard?’.

The Alpha let Dick go slowly, raising his hands placatingly. “I was merely-”

Then Jason kicked the man in the crotch, sending him to the ground wheezing.

“No guns in the manor Todd,” came Damian’s voice, and Dick almost sobbed as Damian’s Alpha scent was added to the mix. Relief or overwhelmed senses, he wasn’t sure. “What has happened?” And now Damian sounded angry, bristling and protective, the way he got about his family when he wasn’t consciously trying to be a mini-Bruce. But there was something wrong about his being out here alone . . . .

“Tim,” he rasped, voice rough from . . . probably from what had just happened and the fact that the stress seemed to have triggered his heat. Crap. Oh damn.

“Went to bed,” Damian placated as Jason grabbed Dick and held him close. “What has happened here?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Dick slurred, clutching at Jason’s broad shoulders.

“Shh, shh, not your fault, Dickie. Bruce shouldn’t of made you come, but it’s that fucker’s fault,” he said, nodding to the Alpha still prone on the ground. “You alright?”

Wordlessly, Dick nodded, and buried his face in the crook of Jason’s neck, letting himself become immersed in his scent. He didn’t like acting weak, but even here with his family he could not be stronger than an Omega should be, even if it would have been pretend.


End file.
